


My Vixen ~ OHSHC x Reader

by djqkkfg



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, WILL HAVE SENSITIVE TOPICS & LANGUAGE)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djqkkfg/pseuds/djqkkfg
Summary: Y/n is half fox half human and has 13- I mean 12 protective older brothers, but when she meets the host club everything turns into an adventure.She's also one of those "perfect" people, but the thing is the "perfect" people don't always have the perfect life.She will face love, jealousy, and all kinds of crazy stuff.Will she survive all these crazy feelings or will she crash and burn doing it?(WARNING: WILL HAVE SENSITIVE TOPICS & LANGUAGE)(ALSO I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB IT BELONGS TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNERS!)(And make sure you've at least finished the anime)Also this is my first story so be easy on me plz





	1. First Day of School

*Alarm beeping* "Yes, it's the first day of school!" You run down stairs to cook breakfast for 13 people including yourself. (Whatever you want to eat) (also I know nobody really says that when they wake up, but deal with it)

After that was done you hurried to the bathroom to brush your hair into a (Whatever style you want). 

After that you went to wake up your brothers so they can eat. 

Then you brushed your teeth after breakfast and went to the door to got to school. 

"Bye Brandon, Nathan, Hunter, Bryan, Brady, Noah, Lukas, Luke, Jake, Alex, Sebastian, (Black Butler😂) and Joshua!" (dang that's a mouth full) "Bye Y/n!" 

Time skip because I'm a lazy @$$

(Oh yeah I'm not going to make my readers wear that monstrosity of a banana just wear anything that looks like you go to school) 

 

(But if you want to wear it just wear it)

But some . . . events happened so you were pretty tired.

You ran into the pink school looking for the office, but failing. You then asked this girl with short brown hair wearing the boys uniform. 

"Oh hi my names Haruhi I( )'ll (can) show you (the world🎶) to the office." 

"Hi, I'm Y/n and thank you." After a few minutes as you guys were on your way to the office you blurted out to her: "Are you a crossdresser?" (smoooth👌) She stopped in her tracks suprised. "Wait, you know?"

She asked. "It's not that hard to tell." You answered. "You know us "commoners" as they say, need to stick together, right? . . . *mutters* because I can not deal with these rich people." "Right, so now we're friends!" You exclaimed.

After you got your schedule you checked to see if you have any classes together and sadly you didn't. "Since we don't have any classes together why don't you come to Music room 3 after school." She says. "Ok bye!" You say in agreement heading to your class.

Le time skip brought to you by Honey stuffing his face in cake and being cute.

To Music room 3

You opened the door to find 6 men and Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi who are these guys." "Hey Y/n, these are-" 

"Hello fair maiden, this is the 'Host Club' where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands, just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful." Tamaki explains interupting Haruhi. 

"Oookaaay?" All of a sudden you were lifted of your feet and spun around. "Can you please put me down!" You shout getting dizzy. "Sorry, but you were so cute, can we keep her mommy?" The blond weirdo says.

"Mommy?" You questioned.

*sighs* "Y/n, these are Kyoya, Mori, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey." Haruhi says pointing at each of them. 

"Still, can we keep her?!" Tamaki said using his puppy eyes (of death!). 

"Fine, but it's up to Y/n, she can be our first hostess." Kyoya states. 

"Sure, sounds fun." You said.


	2. Hostess=Jealousy

((Kyoya))- Ok just sign here, here, and here.

((Y/n))- *starts skimming through the words*

((Kyoya))- ‘Hmm . . . she's smarter than I thought, I guess were just going to hope that she accepts.’ (Because a lot of people just skip the words and sign the stupid thing)

((Y/n))- Ok I'm fine with almost (that's right, almost) everything in here. *hands Kyoya the contract* Except the fact tha-

((Tamaki))- *snaps fingers* Hikaru, Koaru!

((Hitachiin Twins))- Got it! *Drags you to a changing room*

((Y/n))- WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

((Tamaki))- Kyoya, my hair stylist!

((Kyoya))- *calls hair stylist*

((Tamaki))- Mori-senpai go set her up a table!

((Mori))- *runs to do exactly that*

((Honey))- *looking kawaii as fúçk* What about me Tama-chan!?

((Tamaki))- Honey-senpai . . .

((Honey))- *Still cute as fúçk* Yes sir!

((Tamaki))- You . . . go have some cake.

((Honey))- *instantly sad* It's just us, Usa-chan. Everyone else said they were to busy.

In the changing room

((Twins))- Change into this.

((Y/n))- What, why?

((Twins))- *jumps into the air* Don't ask questions!

((Y/n))- Ahh! Ok I'll do it! HEY, DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! *throws them out*

Time skip bought to you by Honey being cuter then my own dog

 

(Sorry dogo)

 

((Hikaru))- Are you done yet?

((Y/n))- *opens curtains*

Wearing  
\---------------------------------------  
The host club jacket that shows your curves, (Ikr (well if u don't have it) "What curves" just pretend, I got u sistas) A black skirt a little above your knees, and black heels (or knee high boots (as I perfer) heel or no heel) (again pretend you can walk in them and it won't hurt after the day it's the magic of anime/cartoons🌈 (if you picked to wear heels)  
\---------------------------------------

((Tamaki the tomato))- *blushing madly*

((Honey))- You look great Y/n-chan!

((Y/n))- Thanks Honey!

((Kyoya))- Hosting starts tomorrow.

((Haruhi, twins,Tamaki, and Honey))- Bye Y/n!

((Host Club, excluding Haruhi))- She's different, I like her. (Sorry if you like Haruhi)

Time skip brought to u by the pervy twins

So you arrived home to find your 12 brothers in the living-room waiting for you

((Brothers))- Where were you!?

((Y/n))- Shit, I can't let them find out I'm a hostess! . . . uhm I got lost.

((Sebastian))- Something's up, she knows the forest like the back of her hand, she could’ve found someone to help her, and the school is close to home . . . but what could she be hiding . . .

((Luke))- Can we have food now?

((Y/n))- Ok in a second! 

((Brothers))- *looks at each other then back at you who left to go to the kitchen* . . . one!

((Y/n))- *from the kitchen* Not literally!

Time skip brought to you by . . . um me I guess, boo! (The Next Day)

((Y/n))- *does everything you did yesterday* 

To school at hosting hours

((Kyoya))- Y/n, your guest are waiting.

((Y/n))- Already! *runs to your hosting table* (?) Hi guys, sorry to keep you waiting!

((Random boy))- It's ok, so what made you become a hostess?

((Y/n))- Well I became a hostess because it sounded fun.

((Another random boy))-Tell us about yourself.

((Y/n))- Well I have 12 brothers named Sebastian, Brandon, Nathan, Hunter, Noah, Joshua, Bryan, Brady, Lukas, Luke, Alex, Jake, and then there's me. (oldest to youngest) I never really known my parents, but it's all right.

((Random boy))- Oh I see . . . who does the chores?

((Y/n))- Me actually, my brothers "taught" me, though when it comes to cooking it always end up burnt when they do it, but somehow I'm the only one who can cook without burning it even though they barely taught me anything,*chuckles a little bit* but I still love them.

((Host Club))- Wow she's a natural! *also kind of jealous of the boys*

((Random boy))- Y/n can we sit with you again tomorrow?

((Y/n))- Yeah, sure sounds like a plan!

After 15 mins of talking with the host club

((Y/n))- Bye guys, I got to go find my backpack so I can pay for lunch! *walking through hall ways trying to find your backpack only to find it in the water fountain outside* *runs to the water dragging your books and bag out and trying to find your wallet and phone*

((Tamaki)))- Why are your books and bag wet?

((Y/n))- It's nothi-what are you doing?! You don't have to do that!

((Tamaki))- A little water never hurt anyone . . . besides people always say I'm dripping with good looks . . . hang on a second, are these what your looking for? *holds up your phone and wallet*

((Y/n))- Yeah, but I think I'm going to need a new phone, but thanks anyway.

Time skip to lunch bought to you by Tamaki in "commoners" clothing

((Y/n))- Hey guys!

((Host club))- Where's your lunch?

((Y/n))- Turns out they don't accept wet money.

((Honey))- We can share our food.

((Y/n))- Thanks Honey, but you don't have to.

((Twins))- But we want to.

((Y/n))- Ok if you insist. (I read incest😂) 

What you got: “Fancy tuna” (you of course gave Haruhi some), salad, a peice of cake, and tea 

((Tamaki))- Anyway Y/n, how did your bag end up in the water?

Everybody in the host club was looking at you.

((Y/n))- Um . . . I dropped it in the water.

*Bell rings*

((Y/n))- Gottogobye!

Hosting hours

Someone new requested you, but the weird thing was that she was a girl. (no offence to people who are lesbian or bi I respect you no matter what because bitch I love the lgbtq+ community and mostly yaoi and some yuri is probably, but not always the reason 😂)

((Girl))- You know the host club doesn't like you right, so you better back off.

((Y/n))- Oh, I get it, you're jealous aren't you?

((Girl))- Help, she just threatened me! (Bruh)

((Twins))- *Pours water on her*

((Tamaki))- I'm disappointed in you, you’re the one who threw Y/n's bag in the water.

((Girl))- I didn't do it! (reminds me of the show😂)

((Tamaki))-Your a beautiful girl, but you aren't classy enough to be our guess dear. If there's one thing I know Y/n is not that kind of girl. (You've only known her for 2 days!)

((Girl))-*runs away crying*

((Y/n))-*Looks at the time* OH MY GOD sorry guys but I got to run, see you tomorrow!  
___________________________  


Brothers and their personalities  
\---------------------------------------  
Sebastion: 19 years old. Eldest, protective, wants to know everything, fast, and he's smart. He has black hair and brown eyes

Brandon: Also 19. Protective, bold, independent, inquisitive, (meaning: curious) and intrested in research, but also very nice and caring. He has brown hair brown eyes

Nathan: Again 19. Protective, dependable, bold, independent, and down-to-earth, stubborn, critical. He has red hair and green eyes.

Hunter: 18 years old. Protective, loves nature, is good at earning money, and cheap. He has honey brown hair and green eyes.

Noah: Also 18. Protective, calm, imaginative, and despite his age still likes to play with toys. White hair with grey eyes.

Joshua: 17 years old. Protective, smart, honest, benevolent, (meaning: kind) determined, creative, and intentive. (Meaning: to pay careful attention) He's blonde with light brown eyes.

Bryan:17. Protective, moody, strong, hard headed, bold, and curses a lot. Blonde hair green eyes.

Brady: 17. Protective, calm, and bold. Has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Lucas: 16 years old. Protective, intellectual, honest (at times), generous, sneeky, troublemaker, (sometimes) and executive. (meaning: having the power to put plans).He has brown hair and blue eyes, his twin is Luke

Luke: Same as Lucas.

Alex: Also 16. Protective, bold, and independent, but also fun loving. He has red hair and big dark brown eyes and usually hangs out with the twins or Bryan and Brady.

Jake: same as Joshua, but 16 and more independent and kind if silent, but cool. He has blonde hair and brown, but almost black eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author-chan: I'm finally done hallelujah! How was it, comment down below and share with friends and yes I know it was çrãp, but I typed more words! (Lol, I sound like a youtuber "Make sure to hit that like button, subscribe, and hit that notification bell!") Word count: 1,425 and sorry for the spelling mistakes and how long it took I started at 4:00 and now it's 8:00 . . . wow.


	3. Physical Exam Trouble

Host club hours

You and Haruhi arrive at music room #3.

((Tamaki))- *boasting about himself* (guess what "song" I'm thinking of)

((You and Haruhi))- ‘I swear this guy must be completely unaware of the hardships of this world.’ (Boom telekinesis!)

((Twins))- So Y/n have you decided your elective courses for this term?

((Kaoru))- How about conversational french?

((Y/n))- I don't know actually.

((Hikaru))- I think the three of us should take it together, it does make perfect sense.

((Twins))- We are in the same class. *stares back at Tamaki with evil glints*

((Tamaki))- *In his emo corner* Say, mommy dear?

((Kyoya))- What is it now, daddy? (Lol)

((Tamaki))- I have a new theory, I mean it's just my hypothesis, but it seems being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru can spend more time with Y/n than I can here at the club, this gives them a chance to get close to her and if that happens . . .

((Kyoya))- Tamaki, you just now realized that? 

((Tamaki))- *struck dramatically by lightning*

((Kyoya))- According to my research, in a single day the twins spend roughly 9 hours of time with Y/n, mean while your contact with her is limited to a couple of hours of club activities. In other words involvement in Y/n's life each day amounts to a mere 3%. (daaaaayyuum)

((Tamaki))-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! Listen Y/n, I don't want you hanging out with those shady twins from now on!

((Hikaru))- Who are you calling shady!?

((Kaoru))- Yeah, take a good look at your self boss!

((Tamaki))- And Haruhi, we can't go on hiding the fact that your a girl from everyone in the school any longer, I mean Y/n figured it out immediately, all daddy wants is for you to be the girl you used to be, surround your self with girls and live a wholesome life! So do it, (just do it!) change back now, change back now!

((Y/n))- *checks mini calendar* You don't really need to worry about that now because physical exams are the day after tomorrow.

((Haruhi))- Physical exams? . . . then that means theres no doubt they're going to know I'm really a girl.

The day after  
tomorrow

((Tamaki))- *day dreaming about you and him*

((Honey))- He must be having a great day dream. (He sure is)

((Hikaru))- He's kind of creeping me out.

((Tamaki))- Envious Hikaru? This is all apart of my strategy, while you've been blinded by jealousy I have forseen the outcome of this charade. This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy, Y/n and I are the main characters, that means we are love interests. (Ahem . . . 4th wall here) (also that's not totally true so . . .) 

((Twins))- Yeah, and what are we?

((Tamaki))- You boys are the homosexual supporting cast. *draws a line on the floor* So please make sure you do not cross this line.

((Twins))- Boss we don't think you understand what is happening right NOW.

((Honey))- If word gets out that Haru-chans a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club anymore.

((Hikaru))- She dressed like a normal girl when she was in middle school right, she must have been pretty popular with the boys.

((Kyoya))- Yes, according to investigative reports someone would confess their undying love to her at least once a month and the same thing with Y/n, but 5 times a week and some occasional 7s. (. . . soooo basically almost the whole school)

((Kaoru))- Oh I see so the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her,-

((Hikaru))- but we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long.

((Haruhi))- Hey guys sorry we're late-

((Tamaki))- Don't worry girls we won't let Haruhi's secret out! Listen up squad members at tomorrows physical exams position yourselves at formation A and then wait for your orders!

((Twins))- Yes sir!

At the physical exams 

((Lady on the speaker))-We will begin conducting physical examination, all students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building.

((Y/n))- What's the deal with the "Formation A" thing what do they even do during the physical examination?

((Hikaru))- It's no different than any exam you ever taken at any other school.

((Kaoru))- Why would a physical exam be any different just because we're rich? 

((Haruhi))- Yeah you're right I don't know why we were thinking that.

*Door opens*

((A whole line of doctors and nurses))- Welcome students!

((Y/n))- You call this normal!?

((Twins))- Yeah doesn't every school do this?

((Nurse))- Excuse me Hitachiin twins please follow me to get your height measured.

((Another nurse))-Mr. Fujioka and Ms. L/n I will be your nurse for today okay please come with me *drags you and Haruhi with her* (why both of them together when they're both "different genders" . . . Idk just go with it)

((Haruhi))- Why are Honey and Mori dressed as doctors?

((Mori and Honey))- Shhhh.

((Kyoya))- I got those two as backup just incase there's an emergency.

((Y/n))- But why are they in doctor disguises.

((Kyoya))- They're just helping to set up the mood, disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage (meaning: the practice of spies or of using spies) mission.

((You and Haruhi))- 😓

((Man))- *bumps into Kyoya* I'm terribly sorry.

((Kyoya))- No, problem . . . *suspicious*

((Nurse))- Hitachiin brothers come with me for your chest measurements.

((Girls))- *waiting in anticipation*

((Nurse))- You can undress behind the curtain.

((Hikaru))- Doesn't matter to me.

((Kaoru))- We're not shy who needs a curtain

((Twins))- *showing off their umm . . . yeah *(not that thing for people who are thinking that) . . . abs/chest

((Girls))- *fangirling*

Haruhi))- What are wrong with the girls in this school?

((Y/n))- Seriously?😓 They fangirl over that, I see it everyday with my brothers in the house

((Honey))- Come on Y/n-chan, Haru(Free!)-chan this way!

((Mori and Honey))-*pushes you and her in the room with Tamaki* (the pedo lol)

((Tamaki))- *catches you both* I've been waiting for you my princesses. (Tamaki you sound like a pedophile😂)

((You and Haruhi))-*stumbling out of his grasp and onto the floor* Tamaki-senpai.

((Tamaki))- You girls so cute when you're surprised. (*whispering* that's one of his kinks😂)

((Nurse))- Mr. Fujioka it's time for your chest measurements.

((Tamaki))- Okay time to do this.

((Haruhi))- Wait, what are you going to do?

((Tamaki))- Don't worry just stay here Haruhi.

((Y/n))- I feel like something bad's going to happen. (U done jinxed it, I accidentally jinxed somebody once😂)

((Girls))- *waiting in anticipation*

The curtain opens and everything falls silent.

((Tamaki))- *dressed up as Haruhi* I'm (Jeff . . . ik did it 4 no reason) Haruhi Fujioka.

((Girl number 1))- Is that Tamaki?

((Girl number 2))- Yeah that's definitely Tamaki.

((Girl number 3))- Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?

((Girl number 4))- Is he trying to be funny?

((Twins))- *Laughing*

((Hikaru))- I can't believe he actually did it!😂

((Kaoru))- They recognized him, I told you they would have seen through it!😂

((Tamaki))- You jerks you said there's no way the girls would have told it was me!

((Hikaru))- It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast!

((Tamaki))- I'm sorry, they figured it out.

((Haruhi))- *extremely mad and death glares Tamaki*

((Tamaki))- AAAAAHHH!

((Haruhi))- ‘Just as I thought Tamaki senpai lives in his own carefree world.’ (‘=thoughts)

((Kyoya))- Haruhi, ready? I went ahead and set up a separate room for you a a special boys room and I have a doctor sworn to secrecy, also Y/n you can go too because I got you a private one also.

((Hikaru))- Turns out all the doctors here today are all on staff at one of Kyoya senpai's hospitals.

((Kaoru))- Would have been nice if you told us earlier.

((Kyoya))- I had to get my revenge too.

((Girl 1))- Is there something wrong?

((Girl 2))- Check it out Tamaki's eroding away!

((Girl 3))- Oh wow!

((Tamaki))- Haruhi is . . . mad at me.

Special boys clinic

((Haruhi))- *knocking on the door*

((Lady))- Come in, hello Mr. Fujioka and Miss L/n.

((Lady))- I've been told about your "case" please disrobe over there.

((Girl))- I'm telling the truth, the doctor grabbed me by the shoulder. I think he was trying to make a pass at me. I think I've ever been this terrified.

((Girl))- Wow, how scary! (Lol it sounds sarcastic)

((Girl))- Do you think it was a pervert? 

((Kyoya))- I had a feeling that (tonight's going to be a good night🎶) this might happen.

((Honey))-What do you mean? (🎶When you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no🎶)

((Kyoya))- I saw a strange man in a white lab coat definitely not one of our schools doctors.

((Hikaru))- Don't you think you should have told us earlier.

((Kyoya))- Well it's no big deal because security will get him.

((Security))- Do you know where he went?

((Girl))-Yes, he went to the Special Boys Clinic 

((Host club))- Y/n, Haruhi!

((You and Haruhi))- *both disrobing* 

((Strange doctor))- *looking out through the curtains*

((Y/n))- Umm . . . excuse me?

((Strange doctor))- *grabs you both* No, it's not what you think please just stay quiet. Do you girls know- (the muffin man)

((Tamaki))- Y/n, Haruhi! Tama-chan kick! 

((Twins))- 1 Good looks that attract the public.

((Kyoya))- 2 More wealth than you can imagine.

((Mori))- 3 Chivalry that won't be overlooked . . .

((Honey))- . . . the hideous wickedness of this world.

((Tamaki))- That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!

Hikaru and Kaoru gives you and Haruhi their jackets. (Yay I fixed it! . . . kind of)

((All of them))- We're here, watch out!

((Y/n))- First of all, what the hell was that? Second of all, I think he was just trying to ask a question! And third of all put back on your jackets we still have our shirts on!

((Strange doctor))- Please, don't hurt me! Spare me my life! I'm a doctor, I have a small clinic at the next town over. My name is Yabu.

((Hikaru))- Did he say his name is Yabu?

((Kaoru))- What a terrible name for a doctor.

((twins))- Unless you’re a quack. 

((Yabu))- Yeah, I know, I'm here to look for my daughter, my wife left me last month and took my daughter with her, I know that she attends school here (you guys know the story and if you don't then watch the 3rd episode) (and god we didn't ask for your whole life story)

((Kyoya))- You said you were looking for your daughter, you have the wrong school, I think you're looking for Ouran public High School, this is Ouran Academy.

((Yabu))- . . .*shocked*

((Hikaru))- Wow, that's pretty sad, you don't even know what school your daughter attends to.

((Kaoru))- I think they just left you because you don't listen, not because of some stupid dept. (Wise, but yet roasting his ass)

((Honey))- Wow Kyo-chan I'm suprised you knew he had the wrong school.

((Kyoya))- Well there's no way the daughter of a small time doctor can't possibly be able to attend the elite Ouran Academy. (wow Kyoya wow)

((You and Haruhi))-😓 . . . (TRIGGERED!)

((Tamaki))- Kyoya would please find a map of all the public schools in this area, I would like to help this man find his daughter.

((Kyoya))- What ever you say.

Le time skippie

((Yabu))- *walking away*

((Hikaru))- Are you sure about this?

((Kaoru))- After all, I'm sure she wouldn't want to speak with him.

((Tamaki))- Well then that's something he will have to find out himself.

((Y/n))- You know Tamaki that was a very nice thing you did for him and I respect that. Also can you . . .

((Tamaki))- *wildly blushing* (a wild blush has appeared on Tamaki's face!)

((Rest of host club))-*jealous* (Mori and Kyoya don't show it of course and Honey's just pouting)

((Haruhi))- Yeah, can you get out we still need to finish our physical exam! *pushes them out*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long and it's boring and terrible but I typed more . . . well  
> I got nothing so . . . BYE! Word count: 2066


	4. Twin Trouble

Music room #3

 

Twins: Lets play the 'Which One Is Hikaru Game'! So can you tell which one is Hikaru?

 

Girl: It's hard to say, you two are identical.

 

Twins: Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeed.

 

Haruhi: That's stupid.

 

Y/n: Yep, she's right.

 

Twins: What, do you two have a problem with it?

 

Haruhi: Not really, but I don't understand why you two are so popular.

 

Twins: I guess you don't understand how important we are . . . you see having TWO good looking homosexual guys that are also twins is like every girls dream.

 

Twins: *both whispering in her ear* Don't you ever fantasize about two lovers, especially twins. Two lovers are better than one.

 

Girl: Yeah, you're right! *instantly fangirls* (Bruh)

 

Y/n and Haruhi: *sweat drops*

 

Tamaki: WHEN I GAVE YOU ACCESS TO THE WEBSITE I DID IT ON ONE CONDITION, TO TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!

 

Hikaru: We did take it seriously.

 

Kaoru: Very seriously.

 

Tamaki: THIS IS WHAT YOU WORKED SO HARD ON?!

 

 

(I do NOT own this!) (apparently it deleted it's self) (just replace it with your hair and eye colors unless you have the same eyes and hair) (Sorry for people who have small boobs or no boobs) (you know Haruhi's picture)

 

Boys: *Fighting for the laptop while the girls squeal seeing Haruhi without a shirt*

 

Tamaki: TELL ME WHY YOU TOOK NAKED PICTURES OF THEM!

 

To the pictures scene . . . and beyond!

 

Hikaru: That's the pose! 

 

Kaoru: PERFECT! That facial expression.

 

Hikaru: Y/n lean over a bit more. (So they can see your boobs . . . pervs)

 

Tamaki: You bribed her with candy didn't you! (Anyone can bribe me with candy lol jk jk or else I would've been kidnapped a long time ago)

 

Twins: You're imagining things.

 

Kaoru: It's obvious that Haruhi's photos were altered.

 

Tamaki: You mean they were photoshopped?

 

Kaoru: We got major photoshopping talent.

 

Tamaki: You idiots! That's a waste of your skills! Do you have no shame?! Can you photo shop Y/n into this idle photo book?

 

Hikaru: That's ridiculous boss

 

Kaoru: Why don't you just ask her to wear one of those?

 

Tamaki: I never thought to ask her . . . what about this my dear?

 

Honey: *cute and has a questioning face* What are you doing with that dress?

 

You and Haruhi: *death glares Tamaki away*

 

Haruhi: Now cut it out, what do you guys take us for anyway?

 

Twins: Isn't it obvious, you're our toys.

 

Y/n: We are not your toys.

 

Nekozawa: You want a toy? Toys, toys, if you like toys then you can pay a visit at the black magic club. If you join now then I'll throw in a free curse for you.

 

Y/n: Why doesn't he just come out and speak to us like a normal person and he creeps me out. (sorry Nekozawa fans)

 

Tamaki: Don't get involved with that guy. 

 

Nekozawa: *scares the $hít out of us*

 

You and Haruhi: *jumps back in surprise*

 

Very little time skip brought to you by Tamaki Flashbacks because I'm a lazy @$$ reader and you guys know the story and if not it's episode 5

 

Twins: *scares him off with a flashlight*

 

Y/n: Thanks guys he really creeped me out. (again I'm sorry!)

 

Twins: No problem . . . Hey, Y/n, Haruhi, we've got a favor to ask you.

 

Y/n: What is it?

 

Hikaru: The next time we have a day off.

 

Kaoru: Can we come to your houses to hang out?

 

Haruhi: Why would you want to do that?

 

Twins: We're curious, we want to see where you live!

 

You and Haruhi: No way.

 

Y/n: Never my brothers will KILL YOU! 

 

Twins: Aww, pretty plz. 

 

Haruhi: No you'll just make fun of me.

 

Y/n: And I have 12 very protective brothers that can kill you in seconds am I getting this through your thick skulls, unless you want to die!

 

Twins: No matter how much we beg you?

 

Both of you: No way.

 

Tamaki: Yes, I think we should pay our beloved girls a visit-

 

Both: No way in hell senpai.

 

Twins: We can settle this with a game, if you can't pick out which one is Hikaru then we get to go to your house later tonight *starts switching positions to confuse you and Haruhi*

 

Y/n: *pointing at each of them* That's Koaru and that's Hikaru.

 

Twins: Oops, you got it wrong~!

 

Y/n: *has a "bítçh don't lie to me" face*

 

Haruhi: No, we got it right.

 

You and Haruhi: You guys may look alike, but you guys are totally different. (Oooh~ unison, maybe you guys are twins too Dun DUn DUN~!)

 

Girl: How did you do that?

 

Haruhi: Well Hikaru's speach and actions are a little more mischievous than Kaoru's.

 

Kaoru: *snickering* (now I wants some Snickers) I'm sorry Hikaru I don't mean to laugh. *starts laughing*

 

Hikaru: Well I don't see what so funny I'm honest, I speak my mind, (ooh sassy) and don't hold back, its sneaky people like Kaoru that are the trouble makers! (*snaps fingers* Burn!)

 

Kaoru: Don't turn this on me Hikaru, after all I'm the one who has to play along with your foolish games.

 

Hikaru: I may make them, but your the one who agrees to play along!

 

Kaoru: If you hate it so much why don't you just stop, I just hate to see you make an @$$ of yourself!

 

Hikaru: It was your idea to call them our toy! (you would've thought it was Hikaru himself)

 

Kaoru: I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her, admit it Hikaru you actually like Y/n!

 

Hikaru: *suprised*

 

You and Tamaki: WHAT?! *shocked*

 

Hikaru: Well . . . you like her too!

 

Y/n: AGAIN, WHAT?!

 

Tamaki: *faints from shock*

 

Kaoru: *shocked*

 

*Renge comes out of no where*

 

Renge: She is in the middle if a beautiful love triangle and to make it even better they're twins.

 

Twins: Butt out otaku!

 

Renge: You guys are mean you shouldn't say that to your manager-

 

Kaoru: Cut it out already!

 

Hikaru: You're the one who keeps crawling into my bed!

 

Kaoru: I only do that because you look lonely!

 

Hikaru: Your the one that sucks at math!

 

Kaoru: Well your failing in foreign language class you big dummy!

 

Twins: YOUR MAMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE-UP! That's it we're over!

 

Time skip brought to u by Hikaru rocking the pink hair might as well be called Natsu . . . oh wait a minute . . . (get it, get it)

 

Hikaru: Good morning Y/n.

 

Y/n: Morning? But why is your hair pink?

 

Hikaru: Because pink suits me don't you think.

 

Y/n: Suuuuuure?

 

Then Kaoru walks in.

 

Kaoru: Morning Y/n, you know I never felt so good since I've been sleeping in my own bed, but I did have this nightmare where my hairstylist dyed my hair pink, I even woke up screaming. *About to sit down, but falls because Hikaru pulls the chair out from under him* . . . *stares at him for a second and kicks the chair from under him*

 

Twins: *Starts throwing things at each other*

 

Somehow poor Usa-chan got thrown in the process. 

Honey: *chases Usa-chan, but also gets thrown into the fight too*

 

Y/n: *slowly backs away*

 

Lunch time! Brought to you by a shirtless Mori chopping wood! (that's for you Mori fans)

 

Twins: *approaches the lunch line* I'll take the A lunch. No the B pasta and the D salad, no I'll take the F capellini with the barbary duck, hold on make that a foie gras in Faragher sauce! 

 

Everybody close to the twins: *slowly backs away*

 

Haruhi: Amazing, perfect unison even when fighting. *sweat drops*

 

Tamaki: I was wondering what the fuss was all about, Hikaru and Kaoru are still fighting, what a disgrace to the host club.

 

Honey: I've had enough of this, you both are the ones to blame, Hika-chan and Kao-chan, now I want you guys to share this cake, okay! . . . But I want to have a piece too, I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies, aww, but were not going to be able to share the strawberrry on top though. What should we do? Maybe I should eat it, after all strawberrys are my favorite, . . . oh yeah I forgot to ask, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberrys?

 

Twins: *very annoyed*

 

Mori: You're just making it worst.

 

Tamaki: Oh, Y/n, Haruhi, I never expected to meet you in the dinning hall!

 

Y/n: We were worried about them so we followed them without a second thought and now we're here. I brang packed lunch today and Haruhi has boxed lunch.

 

Tamaki: Packed lunch? *Tamaki Daydreams©* . . . I don't care if it is an embarrassing heart shape I will eat it!

 

Kyoya: I don't know what your talking about, but your daydreams are very incoherent, (Incoherent: confusing, unclear)

 

Hikaru: Y/n, you want to come and sit with me?

 

Y/n: Sure.

 

Hikaru: So what's that, what did you get for lunch?

 

Y/n: Something I cooked for myself and I obviously left some for my brothers.

 

Hikaru: Do you want to switch? I had to get something I didn't like because Kaoru ordered the things I liked. *switches lunch*

 

Y/n: Umm, sure. *Looks at the delicious food infront of you and takes a bite*

 

Y/n: Hmm this is actually really good. Haruhi want some. *gives her half*

 

Haruhi: YEAH THIS IS AWSOME!

 

Tamaki: Y/n, Haruhi, I'm so glad you liked it, I want you to eat like that everyday! Well played Hikaru, as a reward I will trade you my lunch in return.

 

Hikaru: No way. *takes his first bite of your food* *-* (lol I had to put that face) Y/n you said you cooked this . . . by yourself.

 

Y/n: *nods* . . . do you not like it, I can trade it back if you don't-

 

Hiakru: No, no it's just really good!

 

Kaoru: So, Y/n is that any good, how would you like to taste mine. (No dirty thoughts people!) *lifts your chin up and was about to put the spoon to your mouth*

 

Hikaru: *comes in the way and eats it* Quit butting in, get lost Kaoru.

 

Kaoru: *throws plate aiming for his face*

 

Hikaru: *uses Tamaki's face as a shield*

 

Twins: *food fighting*

 

Honey: *somehow gets into the fight . . . again*

 

Author-chan and Mori: *runs to get Honey* (Why I'm in the story that's . . . because I can *dabs horribly*)

 

You and the host club except for the twins: *back away slowly*

 

Time skip brought to you 

by . . . IDK!

 

Honey: I've never seen Hika-chan and Kao-chan fight before.

 

Y/n: What do you mean Honey?

 

Honey: I've known them since pre-school, we weren't in the same year so I never really got to talk to them, but I remembered they always played together.

 

Tamaki: Yeah, it's true though I've only met them in middle school, but they definitely were different. It seems like they kept people away, but not each other. Believe it or not, but they were even more warped back then. When you really think about it maybe this fight is actually a good thing for them. Maybe it means the twins are expanding there horizons a little bit! Lets leave them alone so they can work it out.

 

Y/n: If they've never fought before do they even know when they should stop and make up . . . maybe I'm thinking about this too much.

 

Time skip to the next day brought to you by Kyoya being a stalker (that's right I know you stalk people Kyoya, but what you don't know is that fangirls stalk you)

 

Twins: *still fighting*

 

Tamaki: *shocked he was wrong (not sure if that's right . . . probably not)*

 

Honey and Usa-chan: *on top of a pile of things the twins were throwing*

 

Tamaki: Don't you think its time to stop, it's driving me insane.

 

 

Hikaru: It's driving you insane? He's driving me insane, the truth is, I hate his guts!

 

Kaoru: You took the words out of my mouth, in fact I brought Beelzenef the curse doll!

 

Tamaki: *le gasp*

 

Kaoru: I'm going to complete the curse Hikaru, I'm going to write your name on his back! On this day forward you will receive nothing but bad luck and sorrow!

 

You and Haruhi: *runs to them and hits them on the head* Stop it!

 

Y/n: What are you doing you don't just bring sonething like this into a fight! Both of you are at fault here, but what's really sad is that you've brought everyone else around you into your fight! Now apologize to each other!

 

Haruhi: If you don't apologize right now we won't invite you to our hou-

 

Twins: *smirking at everything she says*

 

Y/n: *puts your hand at her mouth because you realised what they were doing*

 

Twins: So what your saying Haruhi is that we can come to your houses if we make up.

 

Haruhi: *turns it over* :Blank

 

Y/n: You know there could actually be someone named Blank right? (There are a lot of weird names out there so . . . also no offence plz don't kill me even though you're going to anyway!)

 

(I will not type in the twincest because first I'm going to cringe and laugh every second, and again I'm a lazy son of a female dog, and because again I'm lazy)

 

Honey: You got to be kidding, you were faking it this whole time!

 

Twins: We didn't have anything else to do, we were bored.

 

Time skip to next day brought to you by you guys killing me for several reasons! . . . yay!

 

Twins: Lets play the 'Which One Is Hikaru Game'!

 

Girl: I know, the pink one is Hikaru!

 

Twins: We have a winner!

 

Y/n: Don't lie to the poor girl, the pink one is Kaoru, and the blue one is Hikaru.

 

Haruhi: You switched hair colors.

 

Kaoru: Do you realized what happened Hikaru, for now theres only 2 groups of people us and everyone else, but for the first time someone's crossed into our world . . . and that's Y/n. (And not Haruhi because it's not revolving around her right now lol sorry again Haruhi fans)

__________________________

Sorry for the long wait it was all schools fault so it isn't all me, but it is my fault it came this late and sorry for spelling errors I'll edit them some day-

 

Twins: Or never.

 

A/n: Hey . . . though it is true and tomorrow I will update a new chapter ok? Bye!😁 Also word count: 2,467 n/r! (it means new record!)


	5. Home Sweet Home

The day, (meaning the day they get to go to your house) End of school

 

Y/n: *walking to the forest*

 

Twins: Where are you going Y/n?

 

Y/n: Home of course.

 

Hikaru: That's how you go home and is that a short cut or something and if not why the forest?

 

Tamaki: Don't say that, don't you see Y/n is a commoner she can't ride a limo, she has to walk like Haruhi!

 

Y/n: Actually my home is in the forest . . . oh wait I didn't tell you didn't I . . . follow me *drags the host club into the forest* Ok this may sound crazy, but . . . I'm a kitsune.

 

Hikaru: Prove it.

 

Y/n: Fine. *Ears and tail pop out* (you can do that on command)

 

Host club except for Kyoya and Honey: *surprised* (Mori doesn't show it . . . like always)

 

Honey: Aww, you're so cute, Y/n.

 

Y/n: *turns back* Thanks, but now do you believe me?

 

Host Club: *nods slowly*

 

Time skip to your house brought to you by Kyoya the stalker . . . oh I forgot to put a trigger warning for Kyoya fans . . .*ends up dead in 10 seconds* 

 

(House is up there)

 

Host Club: *sees your house* *surprised* *enters your house* *even more surprised* (🎶Welcome to my house🎶)

 

Y/n: Thank goodness they aren't home . . . wait if they're not here, . . . then where are they? *Tries to find phone* Oh yeah . . . I need a new phone . . . It died in the pond. (RIP phone) How am I going to tell them? I'm dead.

 

Twins: Don't worry Y/n, we'll get you the best phone in Tokyo (yes that's where they live, Bunkyo, Tokyo)

 

Y/n: Guys you really don't have to.

 

Twins: No we insist!

 

Y/n: Ok if you insist. Anyway what do you guys want to do?

 

Honey: What ever you want to do Y/n-chan!

 

Y/n: Well we can go fishing . . . I have to cook dinner anyway.

 

Tamaki: What is this "fishing"?

 

Kyoya: The activity of catching fish with something that looks like a stick tied with string and a hook at the end.

 

Tamaki: I will try this fishing!

 

Twins: What will we wear?

 

Y/n: Oh you can use my brothers' shorts

 

To the water

 

What your wearing:

 

 

Thats the top but any color you want

 

 

Thats the shorts

 

 

And those are the flip flops

 

Y/n: Ok so how you fish is you hold the rod-

 

Twins: What's the rod?

 

Y/n: *facepalms* the rod is the "stick". So you hold the "stick" and put the hook in the water and wait.

 

(NEVER BEEN FISHING BEFORE . . . sadly)

 

30 seconds later

 

Twins: We're bored. Why don't we make things intresting.

 

Tamaki: How?

 

Kyoya: I have pictures of Y/n and who ever impresses Y/n first wins. *shows them the pictures*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE PICTURES!)

 

Tamaki and the twins: DEAL!

 

Y/n: Guys I think there's a fish at one of you lines!

 

Tamaki and twins: *rushes to the line*

 

Kaoru: *grabs a hold of the line, but pulls him with it*

 

Hikaru: *grabs a hold of Kaoru so he doesn't fall in with it*

 

Twins: *gets the fish out of the water*

 

Y/n: Wow that's the largest fish I've ever seen! Great job.

 

Kyoya: *gives the twins the photos*

 

Time skip back into the house brought to u by . . . boring old me! (Boo!)

 

Y/n: Hey Honey do you want to help me make a cake!

 

Honey: Yeah, but how do you make a cake?

 

Y/n: Well first we need a bowl, a spoon, a measuring cup, teaspoons, then eggs (or no eggs), milk, flour, butter, sugar, baking cocoa, baking soda, and salt.

 

As you and him were mixing it. Honey took his finger and tasted the cake batter and said it was delicious. 

 

But then he said, "You have something on your nose Y/n chan." 

 

You turned around and he put some of the frosting you made a while ago and put it on your nose in a joking matter, . . . but then it turned into an all out food fight. 

 

In the end, the kitchen was a mess, you guys were covered in frosting and cake batter and a little caramel and chocolate, but you guys still had enough to bake a cake and coat it with frosting.

 

Y/n: Guess we're going to have to take a bath, but first we need to put the cake in the oven and clean this mess up.

 

After cleaning and taking a bath (not together) they heard a ding signaling the cake was ready. You guys then let the cake cool down and coated it with frosting and made little designs.

 

Honey: I think we did great!

 

Sebastion: Y/n! Why are there boys here?!

 

Y/n: Um . . . well long story short I had to and we caught the biggest fish we've ever seen and we made a cake.

 

Lucas and Luke: Really, how big (that's what she) and what flavor?

 

Y/n: *Shows them a picture of the fish and shows them the cake* Chocolate

 

Lucas & Luke: Can we eat now!

 

Y/n: Sure

 

To dinner

 

Host Club (oh yeah Haruhi's not here): *-* This is so good how does she cook this so well!

 

To dessert! Mmm . . . dessert *w*

 

Everyone (except for you and because your used to your cooking . . . does that make sense . . . probably not . . . oh well) taking their first bite: *w*

 

Y/n and Honey: So is it good?

 

Everyone else: *nods*

 

Y/n and Honey: YAY! *high fives*

 

Y/n: I guess you did good for your first time Honey (I feel like people are going to put this the wrong way now that I'm editing this)

 

Noah: So how old are you guys?

 

Y/n: Seriously?

 

Twins: 15

 

Kyoya:17

 

Tamaki: 17

 

Honey: Mori is also 17 and I am too.

 

(Youngest to oldest order and I did research so . . . blame the research and I mean at the beginning of the anime age)

 

Brothers: *drops anything they're holding* REALLY?!

 

Y/n: Yeah he is . . . and the oldest out of the whole group.

 

Lucas and Luke: Who's the oldest twin?

 

Hikaru: Me.

 

Twins: Who's the is oldest twin?

 

Lucas: I am.

 

Honey: How old are you guys?

 

Jake: 16

 

Alex:16

 

Lucas and Luke: 16

 

Brady:17

 

Bryan:17

 

Joshua: 17

 

Noah: 18

 

Hunter: 18

 

Nathan: 19

 

Brandon: 19

 

Sebastian: 19. Anyway Y/n did you catch that all by yourself?

 

Y/n: No actually the twins did.

 

Sebastian: Nice job guys

 

(Also it's youngest to oldest)

 

The sound of thunder and rain fills the room.

 

I don't think you guys shouldn't go out there . . . can they stay with us, pwease. *puppy dog eyes*

 

Sebastian: . . .*sighs* Fine.

 

Y/n: Yay!

 

Sebastion: Twins with twins, Kyoya with me, Tamaki with Bryan and Brady, Mori also with me, and Honey with Joshua and Jake. *Whispers to the L twins, Brady, Bryan, Joshua, and Jake* Ask them 'the' questions.

 

Bed Time . . . NOPE SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!😝

 

In Sebastian's room

 

Sebastian: I have some questions for you guys, do you guys like Y/n?

 

Kyoya and Mori: . . .

 

Sebastian: That's what I thought. Are there any others that like her?

 

Mori: *shrugs* Mitsukuni also likes Y/n.

 

Kyoya: The whole Host Club likes Y/n and all the boys in the school do too.

 

Sebastian: *sighs* If perhaps you won Y/n's heart, you would NEVER cheat or hurt her in anyway would you?

 

Kyoya and Mori: No.

 

Sebastian: Make sure because you two have a chance, Y/n likes smart guys and even people who don't talk but are strong and caring and if you do hurt her we will hurt you (and yes he can tell their personalities just by looking (again he's smart and so are/can the others)

 

To Brady and Bryan's

room

 

Brady: Do you like Y/n?

 

Tamaki: *blushes deeply* . . .

 

Bryan: *sigh* Yup, he does

 

Brady: Anyone else like her?

 

Tamaki: No, . . . except for those shady twins! (why he said no is because he's oblivious) (oblivious meaning: not aware of what's happening around one)

 

Bryan: If Y/n liked you, how would you treat her?

 

Tamaki: Like a princess! I will buy her the only the best and hug her everyday!

 

Bryan and Brady: He's a crazy idiot. Don't get your hopes up, but you might have a chance with Y/n because she likes someone who actually cares and someone to hug. (Sorry if you don't like hugs) But also did you say buy her everything?

 

Tamaki: Yeah we're rich.

 

Brady & Bryan: *speechless*

 

To most peoples' favorites

the twins

 

L Twins: Do you guys like Y/n? (I put L so you won't get confused on which twins I'm talking about)

 

Twins: *blushing*

 

Lucas: Yup.

 

Luke: Looks like it.

 

L Twins: How would you treat her?

 

Hikaru: Well we would give her all the designer clothes she wants . . .

 

Kaoru: and anything else she wants.

 

L Twins: . . . By any chance are you guys rich?

 

Twins: Yeah, why?

 

L Twins: *speechless* I got my bets on them.

 

To my favorite . . . HONEY!

 

Jake: Hey Honey, by any chance do you . . . like Y/n?

 

Honey: Yeah, she's fun!

 

Joshua: Not that kind of like, but love.

 

Honey: . . .*shyly blushing* yeah . . . (sorry too ooc?)

 

Jake: What would you do when she's sad?

 

Honey: I would hug her and give her cake!

 

Joshua: *points a Usa-chan* Is that a stuffed bunny?

 

Honey: Yeah, this is Usa-chan do you want to hold him?

 

Jale: You know Y/n has a pink stuffed bunny too.

 

Honey: Really she and Usa-chan should play sometimes!

 

Joshua: You know, I think you could win Y/n's heart because she's just like you, she loves sweets, (if you don't Me: *dead* unless you have braces it's understandable) cute things, and has a pink bunny. Though we won't hesitate to kill you if you hurt her, and also a heads up I suggest you don't wake her up unless you want to be killed.

 

Author: Next day! (Breakfast!)

 

Sebastian: So we have a problem and I suggest Tamaki does it.

 

Tamaki: Do what?

 

Joshua: Wake up Y/n.

 

Twins: Why is it a problem?

 

Jake: Oh, no reason, . . . no reason at all.

 

Tamaki: *walks out of the room to wake up Y/n*

 

Twins: What's the real reason?

 

Brothers: She's type AB

 

Twins: *speechless* So are Honey and Kyoya.

 

Joshua and Jake: Well that's another thing they have in common.

 

Tamaki: OOOWWW, AAAAAAHHH! *comes into the room with a bruised up face* . . .

 

Alex: So . . . how was your first experience of hell.

 

Tamaki: Painfull . . . very, very painful, also she said that she's going to make breakfast now.

 

After you were done with breakfast.

 

Tamaki: Y/n can you please wake up Honey and Kyoya. *puppy dog eyes*

 

Y/n: Sure.

 

To Kyoya

 

Y/n: *nudging Kyoya awake*

 

Kyoya: *about to give your hand a death grip but notices it's you*

 

Y/n: Come on Kyoya wake up, you have to eat breakfast.

 

Kyoya: *sighs* *gets out of bed all slugish*

 

Y/n: *blushing because he has no shirt on*

 

To Honey

 

Y/n: *poking his cheek* Honey wake uuupp. 

 

Honey: *slowly waking up, and is about to blow this house to the ground*

 

Y/n: I'll make you cake for a week if you get up.

 

Honey: *immediately perks up* Ok Y/n-chan!

 

To breakfast

 

Twins: I'm suprised you didn't get yelled at or have a scratch on you.

 

Y/n: Why would I be yelled at or have a scratch on me?

 

Hikaru: Lets just say-

 

Kaoru: They aren't morning people-

 

Twins: Like you.

 

Y/n: What was the last thing?

 

Twins: Nothing!

__________________________

The chapter was horrible but at least I updated and at least I'm making another chapter today (even though it's going to be hell for me) and sorry for the spelling mistakes (never mind I edited it today) I will also fix that when I have time (that which is never) Anyway word count: 2,027! YAY!


	6. Honey’s Missing!

You were just walking along minding you own business until

Hikaru: Target . . .

Kaoru: . . . Captured!

Y/n: What the actual fuck! This is considered kidnapping and no one's doing $hít!

Tamaki: *in a car with sunglasses and a flower necklace* Alright, take her in

Twins: Roger!

Y/n: No wait!

Twins: *dragging you in the car*

      Back to the present

Kyoya: This is a theme park that the Ootoris run

Y/n: Didn't you say your family owns a hospital?

Kyoya: Well yeah but my family likes to try new things besides this place could be classified as a healing facility. It could relieve stress for hard workers, the Ootori groups main focus is the health and well being of our clients.  
(Also Haruhi signed up for a job so she isn't here)

Honey: Y/n-chan do you want share some coconut juice with me or do you want to share a piece of the mango cake (I swear if you make this dirty in anyway, Idk how, but I know at least one of u will find a way and plz no de way comments)

Y/n: Yeah sounds good to me.

Honey: *runs off giggling* (damn . . . now he sounds like a lunatic)

Kaoru: Y/n, want to go check out the water slide.

Hikaru: Hang on, what's the deal with that pull-over your wearing?

Twins: *dragging you somewhere* Here, do what you got to do

Twin maid #1: Ok we'll do what we can

Twin maid #2: Come on Miss. L/n just follow me *evil glint*

Twin maids: *drags you in*

Y/n: Hey what are you doing!?

Twin maid #1: We've been asked to help you choose a swimsuit.

Kaoru: We brought all our mothers designs for you to choose from.

Hikaru: Just pick which ever one you want.

Twin maids: Are you ready Miss. L/n? It's time to pick one.

Y/n: Thanks but I don't need a swimsuit.

Twin maid #2: Let me pick one for you.

Y/n: No way I don't want that one.

Twin maid #1: I bet this one would be cute.

Y/n: NO GET THAT AWAY FROM ME THATS JUST A COUPLE OF STRINGS THAT YOU CALL A SWIMSUIT!

Tamaki: *nosebleed rocket*

Y/n: *Walks out with this on*

 

(Any color you want)

Tamaki: Here *hands you your cover up* A woman (Pewds: whamen) musn't show that much skin until they're married.

Y/n: Thanks, but I'm going to go swimming.

Honey: Y/n-chan do you want to go swimming with me?

Y/n: Yeah, I was actually just going to . . . *sees his floaty* (or whatever u call it, I forgot) wait, I thought you could swim.

Honey: I can, but it just looks cuter this way, you know?

Y/n: *eyes widen for a sec, but shakes it off*

Honey: *prancing to the water as you follow* Prancing, prancing.

Twins: He's so innocent.

Renge: *comes out of no where* No you got it all wrong! Think about what he said earlier! 

Past Honey: It just looks cuter this way, you know?

Renge: He's not being as cute and innocent as you think.

Kyoya: I agree, try putting "I" at the begging of the sentence.

Past Honey: "I" just look cuter this way, you know?

Tamaki and Twins: He planned that?!

Renge: In the last episode (That I didn't do) (Renge your breaking the fourth wall, donald trump build a wall, the titans are invading!😱) he felt threatened by another loli boy, so he planned steps to keep his rank, and that's why Y/n widened her eyes after hearing that knowing what he meant. I should give that boy some more credit, he's smarter than he looks.

Twins: *squirts Tamaki in the face (No dirty thoughts people) with a water gun*

Kaoru: Come on boss, lets play

Tamaki: Why would I bother to play such childish games with you guys?

Twins: *Devilish glint* Y/n! I think it's about time we got married and we'll honeymoon in Hawaii ((~^o^)~ooohhoohohooo😏)

Tamaki: Daddy says no! *slips on a banana peel and hits his head on a tikki tower (?)*

The tikki tower's eyes start to glow and all of a sudden a huge wave comes and (you surf it like a boss) knocks you and Honey out the way and into a whirlpool. (in the comments guess what song I was thinking about)

You and Honey as the wave comes: *petrafied* (pun intended) (yay! I fixed it!) AAAAAHHH!

Mori: Mitsukuni!

Tamaki and Twins: Y/n!

Tamaki: Men we're going to set out to find Y/n and Honey-senpai . . . there! that pool looks like the quickest way. CHARGE!

And then somehow there were crocodiles in the way.

Tamaki: This way!

And you get the idea . . .

Kyoya: We are here *pointing on the map* I think Y/n and Honey should be here . . . it will be a little bit tough since we have to go through this jungle area here and the southern block end in distance wise that would be about 800 meters.

Tamaki: Okay now this is a mission of survival I know we can make it through the treacherous (meaning: dangerous) jungle in one piece (lol One Piece . . . the anime) it is our sworn duty to save Y/n and Honey-Senpai!

Time skip to the Jungle brought to you by laziness something that we all have!

Tamaki: Wow this really is like a forest.

Hikaru: You don't really think-

Kaoru:-that it could belong to the real thing do you?

Kyoya: I don't know but my family always strives for authenticity whatever the cost. Uh-oh it's about time for the squall (it's a localized storm or something)

*starts raining all of a sudden*

To you and Honey when you finally get out of the water

Y/n:*tries to get up, but fails*(I know, I know, this cliché😓)

Honey: Are you ok Y/n-chan?!

Y/n: Yeah it's nothing *tries again, but fails miserably* (just like me typing this story)

Honey: Your obviously not ok let me carry you. (I forgot to tell you your shorter than him so you would be 4'9 or shorter)

Y/n: But wouldn't I be heavy?

Honey: Of course not *picks you up and puts you on his back (the way Mori picks him up)*

Y/n: Since when have you gotten so strong and how?

Honey: Don't you know the my family the Haninozukas are martial arts champions one of the best and the Morinozukas are kendo champions also one of the best.

Y/n: I thought you looked familiar and another question are you and Mori related or childhood friends or something?

Honey: Oh me and Takashi are actually related, how'd you guess Y/n-chan?!

Y/n: I don't know, you guys just seem very close so . . .

Honey: Well we are related, me and Takashi are cousins.

Y/n: Really?!

Honey: Yeah, the Morinozukas have been serving the Haninozukas for generations, but we became relatives by marriage and now Mori's always with me (and he starts talking all about his family)

Starts raining all of a sudden

Honey: *runs into a nearby cave* We can stay here until the rain stops. *puts you down*

Y/n: Thanks Honey.

Honey: Your welcome Y/n-chan.

Y/n: It's getting late we should go to sleep.

(Spongebob😝)5 minutes later

(GET READY TO CRINGE AT A PART I MADE UP!!! And I guess it would be considered (terrible) fluff)

Honey: I can't sleep without Usa-chan, Y/n will you be my Usa-chan?

Y/n: *blushing* S-sure

Honey:*blushing and crawls over to you and hugs/cuddles with you*

And both of you end up falling asleep

Time skip to the next day brought to you by Honey making a move. (winkwinknudgenudge I'm kidding I'm kidding...you guys are probably going to kill me for that scene, but I all ready killed myself being a Honey loving fan sooo no need to worry lol)

Mori: *going to find you and Honey*

Kyoya: Ok I just sent my family's private police force wait where is Mori?

     To you and Honey again

Y/n: Is that Mori ahead?

Honey: Yeah I think it is! *starts running to him* TAKASHI!(I accidentally put tacos instead of Takashi while typing😂)

Police force: *circling them* suspicious figure *pulls out guns* Put the girl down or we will have to use force! (Doesn't notice Honey because Honey already gave you to Takashi (almost typed Tamaki) *grabs you*

Mori:*punches the police officer* (🎶Fuck the police coming straight from the underground🎶)

Y/n: *falls on the ground as another officer takes a hold of you* (you'll see why I did that)

Police officer: He is resisting, prepare to shoot warning shots!

Honey: Takashi, Y/n-chan, out of the way! (You know what song I'm thinking about😏) if you do then comment what it is) *swinging like tarzan (something I thought I would never type) and kicks an officer in the face and takes all the others out*

Y/n:*flips the one that's holding you over their back*

Mori and Honey:😶

Y/n: What?

Tamaki: Y/n, Y/n are you all right?!

Honey: Oh, it's Tama-chan! 

Hikaru: Oh, oh wow.

Kaoru: You ok senpai?

Tamaki: Yyyy/nnnnnn! I was so worried!

Hikaru: I don't know what happened but at least they're still alive-

Kaoru: it's pretty surprising this is Honey senpai's work, he must have really been holding back.

Kaoru: So, how were you guys able to find us?

Honey: It wasn't hard it didn't take long to get back on land so we decided to go look for you guys.

Police force: *on their knees* We humbly apologize. I'm from . . . (to lazy to say the names so there) We are in your dept!

Honey: Why is something wrong?

Officer: Yes sir, we are so sorry sir, we didn't know we were searching for the great, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, we have committed a terrible offense here, I apologize for this confrontation, my dojo will be very excited to hear that I have met the great Haninozuka, I cherish this moment. (Lol)

Hikaru: Maybe we should go to the beach next.

Kaoru: Yeah the beach sounds fun.

Tamaki: You idiots Y/n isn't interested and things like that!

Y/n: Actually I might like to go to the beach.

Tamaki: Then that's where we're going to go next time!

(But what they didn't know was that Y/n will be close to death in the next chapter MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough, cough* . . .)

Honey: We're going to the beach, Taka-chan, that'll be fun don't you think?

Mori: Yeah.  
___________________________  
HALLELUJAH! So bye and word count: 1,935 BYE! also I will edit it later (future me: already edited) And yes I know this chapter sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Author-chan: And that is it because I'm a lazy @$$ b****, but I will write better and more often . . . mostly when I have time, but I always start writing at 4:00 and it might be done at 5:00 or 6:00. If you liked it I'm begging you to tell me in the comments. (Also sorry for any spelling mistakes) Word count: 636 words, jeez I'm horrible! BYE!


End file.
